O cavalo e a libélula
by N.Skellington
Summary: Ela odiava ele, ele nem tanto. É agora ou nunca!  Eu sou PÉSSIMA com sumários, mas leiam mesmo assim.


**Eu não possuo o Harry Potter, isso todo mundo já sabe.**

**Então, eu estava na aula hoje e a ideia veio assim do nada, espero que vocês gostem.**

**Aproveitem!**

**O cavalo e a libélula**

Eu não conseguia acreditar nos meus ouvidos, Harry Potter tinha voltado! Depois de quase um ano ele finalmente tinha voltado a Hogwarts. E _ele_ já sabia, eu podia sentir nos meus cascos e Marte estava na posição de guerra. Me juntei aos outros professores e enquanto Minerva falava eu passei os olhos pelos alunos, é triste dizer, mas alguns estavam acompanhados pela Morte. Eu não podia fazer nada, os centauros nuca tomavam partido. "Só observamos", como dizia Magoriano.

Ajudei a levar os alunos para o portal, mas logo parei. Tinha visto pelo canto do olho uma menina franzina encolhida atrás de uma das pilastras. Ela estava cobrindo as mãos e soluçando por causa do choro.

-Qual o problema pequena? – perguntei me aproximando.

Ela se encolheu mais ainda quando me viu, não precisava ser nenhum gênio para descobrir que eu a tinha assustado. Me deitei na frente dela e sorri, demorou um pouco, mas ela conseguiu se acalmar. Atrás de mim os alunos saíam apressados, sem nos dar nenhuma atenção.

-Tô com medo. – ela disse com uma voz bem fraquinha.

-Você tem que ir embora, para ficar segura.

-Não consigo.

Só aí eu notei que ela segurava com tornozelo com força. Ela me contou que quando estava saindo foi empurrada e as pessoas não a viram, acabaram pisando nela, lhe quebrando o tornozelo. Era isso que eu odiava em humanos, não podiam entrar em pânico que perdiam todos os princípios, abandonavam os mais novos e não se preocupavam com quem deixavam para trás.

-Então suba pequena. – falei lhe oferecendo a mão.

Talvez fosse pelo desespero ou pela confiança que ela tinha em mim, nunca irei saber. O fato era que ela montou e ficou agarrada na minha cintura, ainda bem que Agouro não estava me vendo senão ia me matar, literalmente.

Fomos até a Sala Precisa e demos de cara com um adolescente bem nervoso, a beira das lágrimas.

-Maddie! – ele gritou tirando a menina de cima de mim. – onde você estava?

-Me empurraram e eu machuquei o pé...

-Nunca mais solte a minha mão! Você não faz o ideia da preocupação que eu estava. – ele se virou pra mim. – Muito obrigado professor, por ter ajudado minha irmã, muito obrigado mesmo.

Saí deixando os dois irmãos e mal cheguei no portão da escola quando vi o horror: gigantes, aranhas, Comensais da Morte e lobisomens, o exército do Lorde das Trevas. Logo entrei na briga e deixe-me dizer, foi horrendo. Do meu lado corpos caiam sem vida e eu não conseguia ver ser eram amigos ou inimigos. Vi Lobo Greyback entrar no castelo perseguindo algumas alunas e corri atrás deles. Lobo Greyback não iria matar ninguém enquanto eu estivesse ali.

Para dificultar as coisas pra mim eles subiram as escadas da Torre, vocês fazem a mínima ideia do quanto é difícil subir aquela escada super estreita?Eu fiz meu máximo para ir rápido, para chegar a tempo de salvar as alunas, mas a cada passo em falso eu caía mais três degraus. Ouvi vidro se quebrando , Sibila gritar e depois mais vidro. Meu coração disparou, já era bem ruim ter um lobisomem atrás de alunas inocentes, mas um lobisomem atrás de Sibila (minha Sibila) era demais!

Os planetas são testemunhas que eu me esforcei para chegar até o topo, foi um milagre eu não ter quebrado alguma pata. Mas finalmente tinha chegado, me deparando com uma cena bem estranha: as alunas estavam desmaiadas, Lilá Brown estava bem machucadas, mas pelo menos estava viva. Lobo Greyback estava desmaiado a alguns metros de distância e, para meu contentamento, estava sangrando muito no topo da cabeça.

Senti alguma coisa prestes a cair em cima de mim, dei um passo para trás e caiu uma bola de cristal no antigo lugar que eu estava.

-É só você! – falou uma voz lindamente familiar acima de mim.

Meu coração deu um salto, no topo de outra maldita escada encontrava-se Sibila Trelawney, armada com outra bola de cristal. Eu fiquei tão feliz de vê-la sã e salva que nem pensei, corri na direção dela.

Graças a Júpiter que aquela escada era mais aberta, senão eu com certeza teria quebrado a pata. Ela me olhou maio assustada e sem ligar pra nada a abracei, ela não gostou nem um pouco.

-O que você está fazendo? Me larga seu pangaré atrevido!

-O que aconteceu? – perguntei a largando.

-Lobo Greyback estava perseguindo minhas alunas favoritas, não podia permitir uma coisa dessas. Então atirei uma das minhas bolas de cristal.

-Pelo visto foi o melhor destino para essas coisas inúteis.

Eu sabia que era infantil, mas estava tão feliz de ver minha linda Sibila bem que não pude resistir a provocação. Como o esperado ela ficou vermelha de raiva, ela ficava muito bonita corada.

-Como se atreve, sua mula super desenvolvida? Eu tenho o dom!

-Está me dizendo que você realmente consegue ver o futuro?

-Claro!

-Pois eu duvido que você saiba o que vai acontecer em cinco segundos.

-E você sabe?

-Claro que sim.

-E o que vai acontecer?

-Isso. – e eu a beijei.

Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando: eu sou um centauro, ela é humana, nunca vamos ser felizes juntos etc. Eu realmente não ligava, estávamos no meio de uma guerra, um de nós poderia morrer. Como o sábio Ronald Weasley disse: "É agora ou nunca!". Eu não ia morrer sem antes beijar, pelo menos uma vez, o amor da minha vida.

Sim, eu amava Sibila. A amara desde a primeira vez que a ouvi exigindo minha demissão, ela era adorável fingindo que tinha o Olho, embolando os planetas para parecer superior. E eu adorava quando ela se embolava, não me importava o quanto ela me previa várias mortes violentas. Não me importava nem um pouco se éramos assim tão diferentes, precisava tirar aquilo do peito.

Eu tenho que admitir que eu jurava que ela ficaria possessa de raiva, mas não. Ela estava me beijando de volta. O beijo foi demorado e por alguns segundo eu até esqueci onde eu estava. Só quebrei o beijo quando ouvi ao longe gritos, estava perdendo tempo!

-Eu tenho que ir... – falei sem olhar pra ela.

Ela pegou meu rosto e me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios.

-Pega eles. Seu pangaré.

Trocamos um sorriso e eu soube que não ia morrer, eu ia sobreviver, ia ver Harry Potter derrotar o Lorde das Trevas e ia ficar com Sibila. Agora o único problema era descer aquelas escadas!

**Eu odiei o título, mas não achei um melhor. Eu sei que ficou pequena e um pouco esquisita, mas eu não faço a mínima ideia do que passa na cabeça de um centauro. Como eu já tinha dito a ideia veio na minha aula de Biologia e eu tenho que dizer, acho que Sibila e Firenze fazem um belo casal. Um casal estranho, mas mesmo assim...**

**Cavalo – Firenze.**

**Libélula – Sibila.**

**Entenderam?**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado e comentem!**

**PS: se tiver algum erro de ortografia me desculpem, mas eu não tô com tempo ou saco pra corrigir.**


End file.
